The present application claims priority from a Brazilian National Patent Application, Serial No. MU 8100305, filed on Feb. 19, 2001.
The present invention relates to a disposition introduced in an assembly of elements used in osteo-integrated implants which assembly enables the performance of an implant in a practical, efficient and safe manner, considering the surgery and the prosthesis.
Currently, the known elements for osteo-integrated implants are defined by a prosthesis support, a reception element of this prosthesis support introduced by interference or threading into the jaws of the patient through a placing element, the placing element, according to most of the manufacturers, being comprised basically of a cylindrical tubular body, externally threaded in its whole extension and provided with a blind threaded surface inner hole, presenting on its lower extremity a hole for the osteo-integration and on the upper part a short height hexagonal nut, that receives the tool to place the thread in the jaw. Aided by a placing tool, the reception element is introduced in the jaw, the hexagonal nut being directed upwards.
Despite being widely used by those skilled in the art, it was noticed that known elements and systems present some mechanical design drawbacks that create problems in the course of time, the most frequent being the loosening and more rarely the thread breakage and loss of the initial strength of the linking screw between the prosthesis fixation and the reception element (with a gap between the parts, the introduction and proliferation of bacteria in the implant may be considered). Should this occur, the patient has to return to the professional to check and tighten the parts (when the screw is broken, the problem is worsened, sometimes with the total loss of the implant).
One of the objectives of the present invention is to provide an assembly of elements used in osteo-integrated implants that aims, among other objectives, at easing the assembly of the implant, reducing the time spent to manufacture it, saving tools and time with the stoppage of machinery to change tools, and briefly, causing the product to become cheaper, favoring the manufacturer and the final user.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an assembly of elements used in osteo-integrated implants that is mainly able to reduce the problems of loosening or element breakage, introduction and proliferation of bacteria, allowing the professional to offer a higher assurance in results and markedly reducing the return of dissatisfied patients, i.e., the patient will only return for a periodic inspection, at the discretion of the professional.
These and other objectives are attained through an assembly of elements used in osteo-integrated implants, which, according to the present invention, is comprised of a prosthesis support and a reception element of the latter, provided with a building system that allows for a substantially perfect fit among them (conical interference), being virtually impossible to create a non-union among them.
The components related to the implant include the following: implant cap; healers; molding pins and bearing for the prosthesis over implant, and adopt the same conical interference system and closure with a screw with hemispherical resolution.
Currently, prosthetic components with screw and thread are used, but due to the loads and chewing forces, with the course of time there is the possibility of breaking the screw of the prosthetic component or, more frequently, the loosening and maybe the loss of the prosthetic component.
Thus, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a disposition introduced in an assembly of elements used in osteo-integrated implants that aims basically at removing first the drawbacks mentioned above and further providing a number of other advantages, such as:
to remove air, saliva and blood from the inner part of the implant; there is no loss of the prosthetic component (abutment); there is no bacterial proliferation; it may be used for single and multiple prosthesis; simplified molding; simplified prosthesis building; higher retention of the clinical crown in the prosthetic component; it may be used either for cemented prosthesis or for screwed prosthesis; there is no possibility of prosthetic component screw breakage; the holes of the abutment, in addition to acting for the placement of the part in buccal places that are not so opened, aim at the retention of the clinical crown, the distribution of the chewing loads will be absorbed by the conical area, applied only at the sides of the implant, not affecting the compensation area.